1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector, and more particularly to a light cutter of a lamp for projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the development of the technology, the projectors are used in various fields. With using the high power lamps and the images brightness rising, the cooling and light leaking of the projector is more important. Therefore, rising the cooling efficiency and light sheltering of the projector to raise the market competition is a challenge of the business.
Referring to FIG. 1 is a light lamp 10 of a projector and a ventilator guides 111 of the prior art. A generally light lamp 10 of the projector, which is formed with a glass lamp reflector 101 surrounded a filament 102. For the filament 102 can emit a high brightness light, which uses the high power light lamp 10 and electroplates or daub a high reflection surface within the inner surface of the glass lamp reflector 101 to reflect illuminating light from the filament 102. However, the part of the high brightness light emitting from the filament 102 still passes through the glass lamp reflector 101 toward all different directions. The whole light lamp 10 is placed within the projector, which is coved by the projector casing (not shown), so the illuminating light unlikely leaks out of the projector. For cooling the high power light lamp 10, the cooling fan 12 must cooperate with the ventilator 11 with an inclined guide 111 to shelter the illuminating light that passes through the lamp reflector 101 toward the ventilator 11 and prevent the illuminating light leaking. But the inclined guide 111 increases the wind resistance and disorders the airflows around the light lamp 10. The airflow can't be exhausted smoothly, lowering the cooling efficiency. Therefore, the projector of the prior art has no choice but to raise the rotational speed of the fan 12 for keeping the wanted cooling efficiency, which causes the noises and reduces the lifetime of the fan 12. In addition, the inclined guide 111 guides the hot air directly blowing toward the tabletop, raising the temperature of table, which causes the customer's concerns.